


The Train Ride Home

by Logan_Lady620



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logan_Lady620/pseuds/Logan_Lady620
Summary: What happens when Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy think they are in an empty carriage on the train ride home during Christmas break.Plenty of smut and little to no plot.





	The Train Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at fanfic, thus the one shot. I hope you enjoy!

As soon as the carriage doors closed, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy let out a sigh of relief. They were finally alone without anyone casting them judging glances, side-eye or full-on stares of disbelief. The two had been fooling around since the beginning of the term, it all started one late night of patrolling the castle that Draco noticed how short Hermione's skirt was. He couldn't stop staring at her wondering when she grew into a woman. Draco's eyes followed her long legs up to her pert bum and then onto her small waist. He knew this would only lead to the best kind of trouble and hopefully, Hermione would be along for the ride.  
The only reason the whole school now knew of their secret is one Ronald Weasley claimed to have heard strange noises and witnessed Hermione riding Draco in a hidden alcove. His explosion of disbelief and anger was one for the agest so naturally, the whole school knew the Ex-Death Eater and Golden Girl were an item by the next day.

Hermione stretched her legs over Draco's lap and laid back on the bench staring at the ceiling of the carriage. She heard some muffled shuffling and her Prefect senses were tingling to diffuse whatever situation was happening but was distracted by Draco lazily running his fingers up and down her smooth legs sometimes just touching her underwear for the briefest moment before trailing back down. 

"You better watch how far you take those fingers, you might make me do something about it" Hermione sassed.

"I might make you what? Scream my name like you did last night in the Potions classroom? We can't be that loud, we're on a train with all the tiny, impressionable younger ickle students. You'll make a bad example for them." replied Draco through half-open eyes. 

She slowly moved towards Draco and straddled his lap, "I'll make you eat those words. You know as well as I do I can be quiet when need be." Hermione teased. 

Draco felt his dick begin to harden with the excitement of what Hermione was propositioning. He captured her lips in a lazy kiss and cast a non-verbal colloportus to the carriage door. Their kiss was passionate and as Draco traced her lips, she opened her mouth to let him explore more. Hermione began to rock her core against Draco's hardened length letting out a low moan when Draco grabbed her by the hips and ground them together. With one hand under her bra, playing with her nipples he began to run his other hand's fingers in little circles on her upper thighs. His finger found her wet slit and rubbed back and forth eventually slipping a finger inside her.

"You're always so wet for me princess. Already ready for me." Draco whispered. 

He continued his painfully slow teasing. Only rubbing her clit every once in a while with his thumb while two fingers were rhythmically pumping in and out. 

"Fuck Draco, I want you. Now." Hermione gasped. 

Draco undid his belt and shoved his pants down to let out his throbbing cock. He pushed Hermione's lace knickers out of the way and began to rub the head of his cock on her pussy, spreading her juices. 

"Dracooo" Hermione whined. 

He slowly buried his cock into her and her whine became a breathy moan. Hermione slowly began to ride him. Draco grabbed her sweater and lifted it over her head and threw it across the carriage on the empty bench. He pulled down her bra, letting her breasts out and pulling a nipple into his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Hermione's sweater move. No, he thought, this carriage is empty I checked it myself. Hermione dug her fingers into his shoulders to ride him harder, feeling her clit rub against the coarse little hairs on Draco's body. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her harder towards him pushing the sweater out of his mind. Draco's head fell back and he closed his eyes willing himself to think about Quidditch statistics so he wouldn't blow his load any time soon. 

All of a sudden, a large warm hand caressed Hermione's breast and started pulling on her nipple. 

"Oh, fuck." Hermione swore.

Draco's eyes snapped open and couldn't believe what he saw as a smirk spread across his face.

"You have such a dirty mouth princess. I think I like that." said a smooth, deep voice coming from a very naked Blaise Zambini. 

He leaned over and grabbed her by the back of the neck, bringing her in for a searing kiss. He continued to play with her nipples while his lover, Theo Nott was on his knees between Blaise's legs with his tongue swirling around the head of his cock. 

"I knew you fuckers were up to something this morning," said Draco. 

Hermione pulled back from Blaise and began to watch Theo's swollen lips work their way around Blaise's cock. Draco could feel Hermione getting wetter just by watching, her eyes glazed over with lust. Clearly, this was a secret fantasy she never shared.

"We had to plan something sneaky, we knew you would never want to share but it looks like our first attempt was a success," replied Blaise with a hazy smile. 

Hermione, tired of all the talking decided to speed things up when she pushed Theo's head of out the way, twisting her body and taking Blaise into her mouth. He was thicker than she ever would have imagined and could only take about half into her mouth. She used her hands, rubbing in time with her mouth the rest of his cock she couldn't reach. Theo had moved to the other side of Draco and started playing with his balls. 

"Fuuuck, this is.. this is too fucking much. I can't believe, fuck." Draco could barely string a sentence together as his eyes were wide open taking in the whole view. He watched his girlfriend sucking the cock of his best friend while he was pounding into her from below and while his other childhood friend was fondling his balls. Theo was contemplating taking Hermione from behind as he roughly started to pleasure himself and cast a lubrication charm. Theo vanished her knickers, pushed his fingers into her, and began to stretch out her hole, getting her as ready as she could be. His cock wasn’t anything to write home about, but he still wanted to give Hermione some preparation.

“Stop fucking teasing and fuck me, Theo!” Hermione growled. 

Theo lined up his cock and slowly pushed into her ass not wanting to be too rough, too fast. He pushed past her tight ring and heard the sexiest moan which set his veins on fire. Theo set his pace with Draco. As Draco slammed in, Theo pulled out and as Theo pushed in, Draco pulled out. Hermione began to match the pace on Blaise and soon realized she was in way over her head. The torturous pleasure she felt prior to Blaise and Theo joining was now beginning to build up inside her at an exponential rate. 

“I can’t… I’m almost... there...right there! Yes!” Hermione screamed as she felt the ripples of pleasure dissolve throughout her body. The pulsing of her inner walls was too much and Draco felt the tight coil release from his lower belly. He came with a shout and held onto Hermione as Theo picked up his pace, not far behind either of them. Everyone could tell Blaise was close as he began to rock his hips into Hermione’s mouth, pushing his cock as far as her throat allowed. He gave a low growl, shoved Hermione’s head down and expelled his load. Theo kept pounding away from behind not wanting to be left out. Hermione turned her head to watch with half-lidded eyes and cum dripping out of her mouth. Her tongue flicked out to catch it and the eye contact with him sent him over the edge. He pulled Hermione into him as he tensed up knowing his grip was so tight, he was going to leave bruises on her hips. The carriage was filled with the scent of sex and the sounds of heavy breathing, everyone trying to catch their breaths. 

“That was fucking amazing” Blaise raggedly said to no one in particular. “That was the hardest I’ve ever come before. We definitely need a repeat performance as soon as possible.”

Draco looked at Hermione who had a sly smile on her face and was laying on top of Blaise while he was massaging her breasts. 

“We’ll see. I don’t like sharing, but as long as you want this I can manage to temporarily share. Only because they’re my best mates, no one else. Ever. At all. Got it?” Draco stared possessively, waiting for the response.

Hermione sat up and crawled back into Draco’s lap and whispered into his ear, “You know, this is why I love you. You’re so flexible and willing.” 

Draco felt an odd warmth in his chest and quietly smiled to Hermione. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
